


Last night

by wemightfall



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Desk Sex, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemightfall/pseuds/wemightfall
Summary: Cat and Kara find themselves trapped in the DEO due to a storm. What better way to pass the time then fuck on Winn's desk?





	Last night

The sound of the wind outside would be deafening, even without superhearing. Kara was sitting on the ground, listening to the storm that had them trapped inside of the DEO, in the middle of the night. Cat was sitting next to her, staring at her phone. Kara knew that look all too well, had spent a million days interpreting every little emotion on Cat's face, always making sure to get her whatever she needed, sometimes before Cat even knew she needed it herself. Of course that was then and this was now and Kara supposed it was best Cat wasn't her boss anymore, even if she missed working for her some days. But it meant she could now look at Cat how she wanted to, could look at her like she was the most amazing woman she had ever met, could look at her like she wanted to kiss her lips 'til they're both out of breath. 

The current look on her face was frustrated and one look at her phone explained why. No cell service. Kara wasn't surprised, she was pretty sure this was one of the worst storms to ever hit National City in all the time she had lived here. Technically Kara could have tried to bring both of them home but she was a little worried it might be a little too dangerous for Cat to fly through falling trees. 

"Looks like we're stuck here", Kara stated the obvious.  
Cat didn't look thrilled about that but at least she didn't try to fight her.  
It was the first time she had brought Cat to her work place. Kara had protested, thinking of the hundreds of time they had gotten attacked by various aliens. But eventually Cat had managed to talk her into it, like she always did. As far as catastrophes went, Kara had imagined a lot of worse things happening than being trapped inside of here due to a storm. 

Kara stood up and walked over to Winn’s desk, opening one of the drawers and pulling out some of the candy he had always stacked inside there. Cat walked over to her, sitting down on the desk and stared at the candy. 

“That's not exactly the romantic dinner I had hoped to have tonight”, Cat said.  
Kara hopped onto the desk next to her and smiled, before kissing her sweetly. She opened a bar of chocolate, broke off a piece and fed it to Cat.  
"As long as you're here, I'm happy.”  
Cat looked beautiful when she was flustered, even though she of course would insist she never got flustered. Cat wrapped her arm around her and Kara leaned her head against her shoulder.

“Are we actually alone here?”, Cat asked and Kara used her superhearing,  
focusing on their surroundings.  
“I think so”, she answered and Cat got a slight twinkle in her eye.  
“Cat?”, she asked, unsure what she had gotten herself into now.  
“It would really be a shame if you only fucked at one of your workplaces, don't you think?”  
Kara inhaled a sharp breath and felt herself blushing.  
“Cat”, she said, this time with a warning undertone. The woman was smiling at her and Kara already knew she'd lose this fight. Not that she really minded anyway. 

Kara sighed and pushed some of Winn’s stuff out of the way, making more room for them.  
Kara pulled Cat closer, pressed her lips against hers and kissed her hungrily.  
Cat kissed her back passionately, pressed her down flat on the desk and they kissed until they both ran out of breath.  
Kara took of her shirt and bra, letting them falls somewhere on the ground, while Cat was trying to get her out of her jeans.  
A moment later, Kara threw them away carelessly along with her underwear.

Cat pinned her wrists on the desk and bend over her, kissing her hungrily once more.  
And as Cat started touching her, Kara felt as if she lost all sense of place and time, overwhelmed with pleasure and emotions. Hours or maybe just minutes must have passed and she could barely remember who she was as the pleasure kept building up.  
“Cat”, she moaned and gripped on tightly to the desk below her, it crumbling a little beneath her fingertips, as she came. 

The next morning as Kara stepped into the DEO she blushed as she saw the desk, remembering the events from last night. In that moment Winn walked over to his desk, staring as his stuff lying all over the place, the crumbled up edges of his desk. He looked at Kara and saw the blush on her face.  
“Please don't tell me you fucked on my desk”, Winn groaned and instead of an answer Kara just grinned.


End file.
